Akane Finds Herself in a Disadvantageous Situation
by Abicion
Summary: Because it makes just as much sense as what actually happens in the anime.


"Thank you for keeping all of this a secret, Miyu. If everyone found out I was..."

Akane spoke with relief. The only sounds filling the forest were her soft voice and the sound of wind gently rustling through stalks of bamboo. Suddenly, though, the peaceful girl's words were interrupted by her blue-haired colleague.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. You've given me very valuable data."

Miyu's voice remained cold and emotionless as she continued to speak.

"However, please allow me to perform one more test."

Akane's light brown eyes widened with surprise at her schoolmate's strange statements. She was at a loss for words when she replied.

"Um... Miyu, what... do you mean?"

Without warning, Miyu lunged forward and grabbed her confused target's bare shoulders. Akane found herself locked in place by what felt like steel restraints, and she could do nothing as Miyu brought her mouth to hers. The brunette's eyes widened further as she felt her captor's tongue breach her lips and hungrily lash against her own. At the same time, one of Miyu's hands was slowly traversing Akane's back, which had been left partially bare after an Orphan Akane had been battling moments earlier tore away part of her Fuuka uniform. As Miyu's fingertips journeyed upward to slowly unclasp Akane's exposed bra strap, Akane's growing feelings of disgust gave her just enough energy to twist her body and partially break free of Miyu's grasp.

"Mi-... Miyu! Stop it! Why are you acting like this?"

Miyu still held Akane in place by one arm, and her normally void demeanor turned to an unusual frown.

"Akane, my data will only be useful if you volunteer to participate."

Akane gasped in horror as the flesh of Miyu's free hand suddenly divided into metallic segments and transformed into a silver blade. The tip of this arm-mounted weapon was held to Akane's chest in a threatening position as Miyu continued.

"And my directives are to dispose of any unsuitable test subjects."

The timid girl continued to stare at her captor in a mix of fear of confusion before frantically nodding and giving her answer.

"O-... Okay, Miyu! Whatever you say!"

With this, Miyu's bladed arm returned to its original form. She gave a subdued smile toward Akane's decision.

"Good."

Miyu returned to her task as before. Akane could only bring herself slight comfort by clenching her eyes shut and imagining she was in the arms of her only true love. After some slight hesitation, she lowered herself onto her back on the floor of the bamboo forest when Miyu began to lightly push her into place. The only noise she made from this point on were occasional moans.

As all of this happened, Hari stood some distance away from the girls and watched with his head curiously tilted to the side. Beside him was Kazuya, who remained in awe and only uttered one word during the entire ordeal.

"Whoa."

* * *

After completing her objective, Miyu stood over her conquest and meticulously adjusted the miniskirt of her uniform. She looked down to Akane with the same distant stare as before when she finally spoke.

"Thank you for completing my data, Akane. Of course, there's still one favor I must ask of you if you want me to continue keeping your status as a HiME a secret."

Akane remained sprawled on the ground as she looked up toward Miyu; the sounds of her deep breathing adding to the quiet rustling of the bamboo forest. Her orange and grey uniform now barely clung to her moderately athletic body, and she found herself void of energy as she replied to Miyu's words in a drowsy tone.

"Mm... I'm not sure what you mean, Miyu."

Miyu's eyes briefly turned to where Kazuya and Hari were standing, then focused back on Akane's exhausted form.

"You and that boy with you will have to keep everything that's happened here a secret."

A weak smile appeared on Akane's face before she responded again.

"That's fine, Miyu."

Miyu gave a slight nod before turning to the opposite direction.

"Farewell."

Akane heard the soft crunching of Miyu walking away from her and Kazuya stepping toward her as she drifted into a deep, satisfied slumber.


End file.
